The Forbidden War- Prologue&Chapter One (1)
by Narutoish22079
Summary: This is the "Pilot" of the book I am starting to write, for the record I am not writer, I hate English classes, so Grammar Spelling and anything else is poor, but the idea is good in my mind, now I could talk about it, or you can read it, let me know what you think, I'm open to change but don't be rude, trying to do what I think is good, Enjoy.


The Forbidden War

**Prologue **

The Deep voice of an older man " Horonoden, one of the Three capital City's. The Strongest in Military might and skill focusing mainly on the Hyuga Clan power of Byakugan, the all seeing eye that gives the user a 360 degree view and perfect Chakra Control. Eccliesia, a City that gains it's power from there faith of God and there search for the Arc. They specialize in Healing and Ice powers. And Finally Velon, The city that focuses on the outcast tribes and forbidden skills. They specialize on brutish attacks and great power. Are story starts in Horonoden, the great wall that surrounds Horonoden is the shape of a square with a guard tower on every corner and two in between to make a clear line of sight against attackers, archers patrolling the walls with barley 7 feet between them. Inside are Barracks and Archery ranges, a district of houses for the townspeople. Trade routs with the Leaf Village and other Great Nations provide food and clothing for the City as well as out side farms and Mills. There's one Main gate on the north side, at the very back on the south side with a clear pathway leading from it to the gate is a huge Circular Structure that holds the names of all people, soldiers and Ninja's as well as much more information about the City, as well as houses the main leaders as well as the Black Thirteen. The Black Thirteen (or the Black Hand) are Death's Hand picked soldiers that are infused with the power of the Darkness wearing a full suit of armor, never showing there real faces, and they have no names but there numbers. The Leader of Horonoden is Drake Hyuga, who despite having the birth name of Hyuga delved deep into the forbidden YingYang style of fighting. Ying steals a small amount of Chakra from the opponent and changes his fighting style, and Yang lets grants him the ability to use Bloodline traits (Unique ability's used buy only one clan) even when he's not in it. The other main Shinobi force within the inner circle of Horonoden, Death the son of the former Lord Hyuga and soul hire to the name 'Lord' but refused it giving control to family friend Drake. Death specializes in lightning and darkness power as well as skill's in both hand-to-hand and melee combat, Death was born from a mix marriage of Uchiha and Hyuga and bares both eye traits, Byakugan in the right and Sharigan in the left. Jonas the puppet master who he himself is a puppet. The other six-shinobi forceses are the advanced troopers sent in to forts to rescue captured soldiers or citizens, assassinations and even Intelligence gathering. Each member is equipped with a suit of lightweight armor, with communications head-set and a helmet with filter and personal low level light. Ayasay the leader of the HSF's (Horonoden Special Forces) is a skilled melee user using two blades and even two double bladed, one in each hand. His chakra control isn't as unique as the others but his over all skill and knowledge of the battlefield are what make him the right choice of the leader. Killwa adds an old brown cap to hide his armor and never wares his helmet his skills as a shinobi are that of a jedi, were his skills are improved by his chakra control as well as his weapons which he uses like a puppet master and his puppets, the chakra strings that connects Killwa to the hilt powers an internal chakra crystal to make the blade of energy, the difference from Killwa to any other puppet master is that his chakra strings are from his body and not his hands so he has a short range of how far he can propel his energy blades before they loose power unless he's concentrates his power on one or two blades. Gon has added a jet pack, wrist flamethrower and small grappling hook he also has two prototype small guns that he pours chakra into and as well as Killwa's blade increases the power and shoots out a powerful force of chakra. Sommie another member who doesn't wear his helmet he bares the teachings of the old assassin order and is taught from a book from Altire Ibn-La'Ahad him self-as well as the old relics of both Altire and Ezio Auditore that he spent much time finding and repairing the old tools. He specializes in silent killing and close combat skills. The next two are a special kind of troopers that have there own set of skills and armor. Hunter the Iron clad walking monster a man in a suit of heavy armor and one hand that has elemental powers such as lighting, frost, fire and telepathy, the other is used to function a huge drill. Finally Sister a male who uses fire elemental power in his attack as-well as two sharp prongs on each hand, he wares a head to foot suit of armor that is to fit and let's him move freely without difficulty. So that's all you need to know about the shinobi of Horonoden, we'll be looking into a breaking point in the fragile alliance between the three great City's, and a war that to this day has yet to end."

**Chapter 1**

Blades clash as Death and Ayasay are training. Death wearing a plain black top and bottom, Ayasay wearing his silver armor with a red outline over the armor to define him from the other three, helmet off. Ayasay is a weapons master and uses two long curved blades he uses his flexibility to doge and retaliate attacks. Death with his jutsu on his side, combining Dark and Lightning style, Using a staff with Inprint's of Dragons on each end, a golden Ring in the center, two sharp spikes sticking out of each end. "Don't hold your Blades so tightly, your loosing control of your full potential" Death says swinging with an uppercut. Ayasay blocking with two blades and swinging Death's Staff away " I know, I'm still learning, but I've come a long way" "Ok were done for the day" Death says placing his staff on the Hold on his back, turning to walk away " We need to rest we have the mission to do tomorrow". With Death's back turned Ayasay takes one blade and run towards Death's back, inches away from his back, a wall of darkness wraps around Death's back stopping Ayasay's blade as it hits, Ayasay falling back "You sneak up on a person who can see all" Death looking back at Ayasay. Death stretching out his hand to Ayasay "You do get point's for trying though" Ayasay standing up "yaya I know" Gon and Killwa coming down from the observation room. "Wow Ayasay you lasted longer in the ring then most would" Gon stating as he picked up Ayasay's fallen sword "Come on, we have to head out now" Death says as he walks to the outer door. Walking up to the courtyard passing many townsfolk's and farmers as they go up to the Circle of Horonoden they cross some members of The Black Thirteen. Number 1, Number 3, Number 4 and Number 8 are gathered around " My lord it's so good to see you" Says number 8, "Ya ya were about to head out on are mission sir, you think we can do it" Says 1 eagerly " Man your so annoying, we'll be fine, all were doing is scouting and besides 8's with us we can't fail it" 4 Says as he walks past 1. "Hey 4 be nice to 1 he's still new, it's his first mission give him some slack" Stating 3 "keep it up 4 and he'll be promoted soon, if you keep up with the arrogance" 4 wiping around to 3 " HEY I'm not closer to dying then you are" (Member's of the Black 13 can only progress to the next number if the/a number ahead of them dies) There arguing continues, 8 walking over to Death "are you sure I need 3 and 4, I mean I can take 1 so he can see how it's done but 3 and 4 could be too much" Death just looking at the three (1,3 and 4) "Hey I'm giving them to you because I need a break" Looking at 8 and smiling "Thanks Death, I really need it" "you'll do fine 8, have them keep watch, but show 1 what it really means to be a Black Hand member" "yes My lord" Gon walks up to Death "Sir we need to get moving onto our Mission preparations" "Wha, O right, you'll be fine 8" Death start's to walk away, 8 looks back "Ya well I'll get you the information and meet you there" Death putting his hand into the air and wave's not looking back. Walking along the second Innermost circle Killwa and Ayasay, go into there own rooms, as Gon and Death continue to the inner circle, were Drake, Numbers 11,12 and 13 wait for them. Death and Gon walk into the room Death begins to speak "sorry were late, what do you know" 13 looks up from the papers "We know that The enemy has a large task force, with the main operations in a 100 story building" Gon looking over the plan's "How many guys do they have" Killwa, Ayasay and Sommie walk in the room, "Enough Men to fill a 100 Story building" Killwa stating as he reaches the table, Gon looking over at them "so that's a lot of guys" "We can handle it, Drake let's go over the plan's" Death Interrupting. Drake Opening a Large Scroll with the Area Plan's "Here's what were going to do, The Black Hand member's lead by 8 or Recon Team C, have already set out, we will be deploying tomorrow, They are posing as Recon so we can get more Information. Team A will consist of Death, Sommie, Gon and Ayasay. Team B will be Hand members 13,12 and 11, Killwa and Hunter, 13 will lead team B, The Main objective is to reach the Vault and Find information on this new enemy, Team B will break off from Team A and join Recon Team C and effectively cause a distraction from Team A. Now Team A you have the hard part, while Team B is distracting the Men, There will still be people inside, so you'll need to use Stealth and no killing other wise they'll know are plan's and hide away the data we need. We will not have another chance Understood" Everyone in the room Stands tall *Yes Sir" Drake walking open to his computer "I will stay here and have the remaining Black 13 Members as Back up, do us all proud, rest up, and prepare to move out."


End file.
